


Medics

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen, Season 3, community: TransAuthors, season 3 character love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For First Aid, nothing is more important than his patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medics

**Author's Note:**

> written for the August challenge at TransAuthors on deviantArt, where the theme was “medic”.
> 
> it's set in some vaguely G1 AU, where things are darker and grittier than in the cartoon and events didn't happen the same way at all. Unicron eating Lithone? nope, not in this AU. (in fact, i'm not sure Unicron is even here. we'll see what happens if it keeps developing.)
> 
> author's note 8.13.2014: this never did continue devoloping. unlike an instamatic photo, the snapshot of this universe stops here.

“There you are.” First Aid smoothed a bit of patch tape over the top of the freshly welded panels to give them a bit more protection and smiled at the youngling he had just finished repairing. “A few more cycles and you’ll be good as new.”

The young mech flashed him a shy smile before scrambling off the berth and into his femme creator’s arms. She echoed her offspring’s smile, though hers was tainted with sorrow and exhaustion. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” The medic nodded as the two turned to leave.

After they were gone, during a break between patients, one of his assistants approached. “Sir, the Lithonian refugees were more damaged than we realized. We’re running out of supplies faster than we can patch repair them.”

First Aid frowned. “What supplies are we short on?”

“Most everything, really. But most of the damage is from high heat, so we’ve had to replace a lot of external plating. These mechanisms were not built to withstand drastic temperature shifts.”

“And why would they be? Theirs was a peaceful life until now.” The senior medic turned over the options in his processor for a moment. “Stretch the basic supplies as long as you can, even if it means we short our own needs for a time. Raid the ship’s body for the plating we’ll need.”

“Sir, the Prime won’t be happy with that.”

“I will deal with Rodimus. You go and take care of our patients.”  



End file.
